Talk:Skill animation
Article Name Karlos split the article cast and moved the "animation" paragraph to a new article casting animation. Furthermore he created a link to a (wanted) page cooldown animation. I'd prefer if we move the article yet again and name it skill animation, because: *We have no clarification if "casting" is reserved for spells only. The article should cover all skill types, spells and non-spells alike. As long as we aren't sure, we should preferably call it "activation", not "casting". *Furthermore, "casting" is the activation of the skill, but there are also animations for the target "impact" and for the "cooldown" after casting is finished. The article should cover the whole sequence. No separate articles for target impact animation or cooldown animation required, imo. Unless anybody objects, I'll move the article to skill animation tomorrow. Okay? -- 22:51, 7 March 2006 (CST) :Agree to the move to skill animation. The significance of cooldown is important to explain, even if you wish to keep the cooldown animation itself in the same article. --Karlos 13:06, 8 March 2006 (CST) ::Moving now. -- 20:52, 8 March 2006 (CST) Movement Animation Description Do we really want to add a detailed description of all the movements for all professions and genders, and all activation times? This would really bloat the article. If we make it as detailed as the one for the female elementalist, with screenshots, we'll easily end up with 6 pages of text. That's a lot of scrolling and reading for something that (IMHO) has little informational value and is mostly eye-candy. I could live with having it in the article (Hey, we even have info about the dances!), but we should move it to the bottom, below the more important parts, especially the Casting Symbols, which do have informational value. -- 00:35, 8 March 2006 (CST) :I kept the order that you had, I did not want to have them at the top or the bottom. :) I think you're jealous cause my ele is having her 15 minutes of fame. :) Seriously though, the text descriptions are always useful and I do agree that the actual pictures and specifics of each move are not that important. I suggest you keep the important part (that the animation is a function of length and target) and move the rest to the bottom or even to separate pages (like Elementalist skill animation). --Karlos 13:06, 8 March 2006 (CST) ::Well, the movement is the first in the sequence, so it does make sense to have it on top. :/ I don't know a good solution. -- 20:52, 8 March 2006 (CST) :::I disagree about pictures being unimportant. For me, it is very hard to imagine (I might be imaginatively-challenged, hehe) the moves from the description alone. Or as the saying goes: 1 picture is worth more than 1000 words. In the end this article is only informative as long as it enables you to link the animation to the appropriate skill, so the pictures are the most important part of this imho. --Xeeron 22:55, 8 March 2006 (CST) I agree that the article is a little bloated with the movement animations included, however I think they are still important information (to PvPers in particular). What about splitting that section into its own article? --Bonjela 06:41, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Is the whole animation description bit even necessary? considering one can see exactly what spell a player is casting by clicking on them. Glyph symbols I just tried 4 and each had a different symbol. Will do capping later. --Karlos 21:36, 8 March 2006 (CST) :They all differ in size and "interior". I'll post all of them later today. --duckman 08:26, 6 September 2006 (CDT) ::Done! --duckman 00:58, 8 September 2006 (CDT) Casting symbols Okay, that covers all the attributes except Critical Strikes and the Dervish attributes. Does anyone have an assassin or some screenshots from the Nightfall preview event? -- Gordon Ecker 20:31, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :I think Ritual Lord got a unique casting symbol -- Cwingnam2000 20:33, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::Some Binding Rituals also have unique symbols. At least Soothing and Union don't use the Communing one. I'll take some screenshots later. --duckman 08:24, 6 September 2006 (CDT) :::Should the "No Attribute" casting symbol for elementalists be changed? Seeing as Elemental Attunement is now under Energy Storage and does not use the Energy Storage symbol, it just doesn't seem right. No spell under "No Attribute" even uses that animation anymore, it was only ever for Elemental Attunement.--Blobulator 05:34, 3 December 2006 (CST) Necro Male - Spirit Anyone noticed how the Necro male claps after creating a spirit? Pretty sure that was a bug,and I think it's been fixed.207.156.48.130 21:16, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Monk+Bow This wasn't listed, thought I'd share the info. When wielding a bow, a monk (female atleast) will, when targetting self with a >0.5s skill, finish casting by sweeping their arms first crossed once, then back crossing them again, and ending with the chinese martial art phoenix stance, but with their torso pushed forwards (if anyone knows, Tekken 3, almost identical to Xiaoyu's phoenix stance). With a skill with less than 0.5, ally or self, it does the same as all other weapons, punching the arm out, and bow pushed back in the other. Other than that, it's same as the rest. Slvrwolf 03:54, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :read the note at the bottom of the article, theanimation you describe is the ranger one. ~Soqed Hozi~ 20:40, 13 May 2007 (CDT) Where are all the Male Character Animations? One Question how come there are very few male pictures for the animations? --Asianidiot 11:36, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :Because the people who play male characters didn't post any yet. Simple as that. — Poki#3 , 19:38, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Attack Skills It says in the article that 'attack skills use standard weapon animations' (under female warrior). This isn't necessarily true. Depending on what weapon/off-hand combination you are wielding, certain attacks do have unique, consistent animations. The Galrath Slash/Final Thrust animation is a spinning slash, while Sever Artery is actually a unique thrust. I've observed these two with all classes (warrior secondary, of course) but not all the time -- changing an offhander sometimes disabled the unique animation. It wasn't until Assassin that Arena.Net started to be truly consistent with attack animations. Still, to say that all warrior attack skills use standard attack animations is incorrect. Same with Ranger. Pin-down, for example, has a very specific animation, with the character falling into a crouch and firing at the enemy's legs. Perhaps there's an article elsewhere about this, but I can't find one. 124.171.21.207 04:36, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Also with rangers, depending if you male or female, you either notch an arrow and fire the bow vertically and horizontally, respectively. I pretty sure that most skills with unique animations will inform people of the fact. Not certain though. Off-topic, I find shooting bows upright feels more comfortable while vertically(how rarely I do though) it feels more balanced, especially with heavier bows. Flechette 06:14, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :(staying off-topic)Once I tried firing my real-life bow horizontally, while standing up, and got rather good results. But crouching or kneeling is damn near impossible for me. I'll stick with firing standing up and vertically. That's how I placed so well in the NASP Nationals (25th place, out of 1800 shooters... but none of them were older than 18) :D—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 190.18.43.69 ( ) }. Paragon Animations Why are there none? i'll try to get some, when I have the time. Might not.Jarreth the Hunter 18:31, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Oh, you edited, I could have pointed you to my Favorate Policy. Can someone also get rit? RT | Talk 18:36, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Sometimes I forget to sign them. Silly me. I plan on getting the animation info soon. I would get rit, but I don't own factions. 24.77.26.17 21:52, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Male Ele Change? well, i came back to GW after a long break and found that the male ele's casting animation changed (using a staff at least) he used to push both arms forward, now he raises the staff over his head i dont like the new one... lol, when did this happen, was it in an update? LoverNotASmiter 23:55, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Different spell casting times (long, short) and targets (yourself, other targets) change the animation. I'm unaware of any casting animation changes... ever. — Poki#3 , 00:43, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Animation based on weapon AND class? I distinctly remember that when my ele uses a hammer, she holds it in front of her face during long-cast skills as warriors do. Similarly, my Ranger, who uses a staff, waves it above her head before bending down when she casts a spirit, in an odd fusion of the warrior-sword animation and the preparation animation. Test? Qing Guang 06:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Whoops, I need to learn to read the notes... Qing Guang 06:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC) vaguely sexist how come there are only female entries here? I would add some but my computer cant' handle video recording. :Well, the players who added the animations had female characters. It's nothing more than that. 02:21, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Skill Classes? Shouldn't animations be for certain skills/classes of skills? Say a mesmer casts a necromancer skill, the mesmer does the necromancer animation? Rather than bringing destruction along using ballet moves? 13:14, September 29, 2012 (UTC)Frenjo